The Night Before
by Cause4Rebellion
Summary: Something happened last night, but only Chow is the only Dark Hand memeber that knows what. It's a bit unexpected for them, but they will all get used to it, even if they don't want to at first. Finn
1. Chapter 1

**The Night Before**

**A JCA FanFic**

_By: Cause4Rebellion_

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Jackie Chan Adventures_ and were used for entertainment purposes. Have fun (:

Warning: This story may lead to a bit of yaoi in the next chapters and has a few bad words. Just so you know. There's a Finn & Chow relationship starting here(;

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Finn woke up groggily to the impatient ranting of Shendu.

"Where were you three yesterday? I could have needed you! I should incinerate you for your incompetence!"

"_Blah blah blah, just shut up!"_ the Irish man thought. All he cared about now was getting rid of this dumb headache that seemed to have appeared overnight. "Dammit, what happened last night?" He couldn't seem to remember anything, no matter how hard he tried.

Shendu was getting irritated was the enforcers. They never did anything right. "Finn, get your lazy self here this instant!"

Reluctantly, Finn got up and headed for the angry dragon. He didn't even bother with changing because, for some reason, he still had on yesterday's clothes.

He got to the door way to find a seething Shendu who had Chow and Ratso backed against the wall.

"Maybe _you_ can tell me where you three went," Shendu questioned, noticing his appearance. "It seems as though your friends have forgotten what happened after you went to that- bar."

Chow retorted before Finn could react, "We told you! We had a drink and went home!"

"Then enlighten me with the reason you were passed out on the couch, you liar!"

To that, the Chinese man had no way to answer. It was just too embarrassing, and it was definitely something he did not want to admit. Well, he had to admit it sooner or later. He just planned on later- much later.

Finn was still watching from the doorway. That damned dragon was looking real smug, while Chow seemed like something was wrong. However, he was never completely sure when it came to Chow; his eye were always covered by those orange sunglasses.

"_What a waste to cover those deep brown eyes,"_ he thought suddenly. _"Whoa, why'd I think that?"_ That was unexpected; he'd never seemed to think of the younger enforcer like that before. When Finn tried to press the thought further, he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Chow's telling the truth, dude," Finn said defending Chow. He may not remember what had happened, but he did remember a bar.

Ratso looked over at his friends. He had left the bar to go home early and watch some baseball, so he didn't know what had happened. By the look on Finn's face, it seemed like he didn't know either. But why didn't he know if he was there?

"_Is Chow even telling the truth?"_ the Italian man thought questioningly.

After a while a thinking, Shendu had the perfect punishment for the enforcers leaving him alone in this dump and maybe even lying of where they were.

"Very well, you will pay for deserting me through hard work."

"Name it," Chow dared. It was good to change the subject. He didn't want anyone to press why he didn't answer the demon's question. It was making him feel odd just to think of last night.

"You three will secure me the things I need to contact my brethren: an ancient vase filled with water, red chopsticks, and a Chinese New Year mask."

"You got it, boss," all three replied at once. However, only Ratso seemed determined.

"Oh," Shendu added, "and I need them by sunset, or else." He blew a little fire toward them to emphasize the threat.

"That's just great," Finn complained as they rushed out of the room. "The only place we can get an ancient vase is stealing from the museum or the Chan's."

"Yeah, and it's about a month or so till Chinese New Year," Chow added.

Right then, Ratso had an idea. He didn't have ideas often, but when he did they would work if done right.

"Guys, why don't we just go in disguise and buy them? Maybe someone can dress like a collector or something."

Chow and Finn looked at him, surprised. Their fellow enforcer didn't usually come up with ideas- especially good ones. All they needed now was the right disguise.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. This is my first Fan Fiction ever (first story ever actually), so it may not be that good. Please give me some help and suggestion in the reviews. If I get even one good/helpful review, I will post more. Please and thank you for reading this (:

*Once I uploaded this, I noticed how short it was. Sorry, I didn't know how many pages on word was a good length for a chapter :S I promise to make it longer next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No way am I doing that, man! It's freaking ridiculous to dress up as Turbo Troll!" Finn exclaimed at Ratso.

The enforcers were in their favorite donut place, Dan's Dunkers, trying to think up a plan. They needed a way to elude the enemy of who they were, without seeming suspicious, and get what they needed for Shendu.

They had about 6 hours until sunset, and they had to get all the supplies before then. If they were even a second late, all three of them would get their butts fried off!

"But I like Turbo Troll, and so does the little girl!" Ratso whined, to his friend's annoyance. "It would cover our face!"

"What if they ask us to take off the mask?"

Give it a try!"

"You're being impossible!"

"Humph," they both said in sync as they turned away from each other.

All the while, Chow hadn't said a thing; the youngest of the three usually had a strong silence to him, yet today he seemed a bit off focus and dazed. He didn't notice much as he stared out the window; in fact, his mind was miles away as he replayed the scene from last night in his mind. It wasn't entirely _what_ had happened last night that scared him the most; it was the feelings discovered.

Maybe it had been the drinks and the longing for a companion that triggered the events of last night. Maybe it had been something entirely different, hidden inside him and his close friend. Chow had many mixed thoughts about it. However, he was absolutely sure that, if last night was remembered by anyone but him, he was screwed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the uber long wait! I began this at the start of a total homework/project attack at school (I'm very lazy). Also, I know it's shorter than the first chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be real good and stuff (:


End file.
